Gloves and blonde hair
by ProbieWithADuck
Summary: CSI AND NCIS CROSSOVER JennyXCatherine oneshot!


This is a FanFic present for Abi. It's her birthday soon so I thought I'd give her an early birthday present! I really hope you love it Abi, and anyone else who reads it too, actually. Anyway, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny sat on a bench in a beautiful, snow covered park. She shoved her hands into her pockets, feeling undeniably stupid because she forgot her gloves. She slowly got up and walked to the edge of the lake, it was frozen. The sweet sounds of children playing in the snow and lovers talking filled Jenny's ears, she smiled but sighed. Her long, red hair blew about in the winter's breeze as new snow fell from the gray skies. It would be the third Christmas in a row that she'd spent alone. There were only two weeks left until that beautiful day and the hope of finding someone was shriveling. A snowflake landed on Jenny's nose and she sneezed, bringing her right hand away from the warmth of her pocket to itch her nose. She shivered, damn. She really wished she were in her office right now.

"How can I be so stupid? Its freezing out, and I forgot gloves!" Jen muttered in despair, time to call it a day. Just as she finished what she was saying, someone chuckled lightly and stood beside the lakes edge.

"I've got a spare pair, if you like" An elegant, beautiful looking blonde said.

"Why, thank you. I'm Jenny. Jenny Sheppard" Jenny greeted, taking the pair of creamy coloured gloves from the other woman with a smile.

"Catherine. Catherine Willows" Catherine said in a welcoming but extremely sexy voice.

Jen smiled her red-lipped smile and put the gloves on. "I suppose you'll want these back eventually. Want to go somewhere warm for coffee?" Jenny asked and received a nod from Catherine.

"You'll have to find a place. I'm only here on a conference. It starts on Friday. Four stinking days of pure torture" Catherine said with a grin as they exited the park.

Jen looked at Catherine questioningly "A conference?" She inquired, her Directors instincts homing in.

They both crossed the street and entered a small coffee shop. Jen's highly trained eyes found the perfect spot for them to sit down and get to know each other better."_A lot better_" Jenny thought, stepping aside to let Catherine through so she could check out her blonde companion from behind.

They both sunk into the large, chocolate brown Sofa and sighed with delight. They each removed their coats and gloves and sat in silence for a moment.

"To answer your question from before. It's a Forensics conference. I'm a CSI back at Las Vegas" Catherine gave Jenny the information she needed to cool her curiosity. And received a satisfied smile from Jenny.

"What about you? What do you do?" Catherine asked, bringing her feet up to rest on the wooden coffee table.

Jenny bit her lip. Coming out with 'Oh, I'm the Director of NCIS' would really be a turn off, or a turn on. It wasn't really a delightful situation.

"This and that" Jenny teased, her sexy yet charming grin spread across her face. Her eyes gently scanned Catherine up and down, but she gave Catherine enough of a hint.

Catherine new damn well what Jenny was doing and god did she love it! She couldn't help but be attracted to the redhead's mysteriousness. She let her fingers circle a patch of leather on the Sofa. Her eyes fluttered upwards and locked with Jenny's. The moment was tense; each of the women's eyes seemed to fill with a sudden yearning for each other.

"How about we go to my place? It's too busy here. I cant… Relax." Jen mumbled breathlessly. The whole idea of bringing this woman home with her made her heart pump fast and loud.

Catherine simply nodded. She hadn't really hit it off with anyone in the last couple of months. With a teenage Lindsey acting out, and work getting more and more hectic. She hadn't found the time to go out and enjoy herself. They both exited the Coffee shop hastily, drawing a few odd glances at them as they left.

Jenny couldn't have been more thankful that she decided not to walk that far from her apartment, she grabbed Catherine by the arm and walked along a row of houses before she reached her own. They had barely spoken to each other, and she couldn't believe that this all started because she forgot a pair of gloves!

The both stumbled up the stairs and Jenny began to fumble with the set of keys in her hand. Catherine's bare hand lifted up Jenny's jacket and blouse to touch the skin underneath. Jenny stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes. Damn, the chilling sensation of the snowy air and Catherine's hand on her exposed her skin sent her into overdrive. She really couldn't wait to get this woman inside.

Catherine decided enough was enough; her hands took firm hold of the keys and slotted them inside the lock, the door opened without protest and they both entered the warmth inside. Before Jenny even took her jacket off, she kicked the door closed and slammed Catherine against the wall. Jenny's red lips smothered Catherine's in an explosive kiss. Jenny did have a lingering doubt. Shouldn't they take this slower? Hell, she couldn't form one coherent thought as an hour of pent up passion slowly erupted.

Catherine gently lifted her lips away from Jenny's, her lips forming a sexy smirk. "Before we go any further" Catherine teased, her hand slowly traveling up Jenny's thigh. "Do you want to give me a little more info on your mystery life?" She asked.

Jen let out a throaty laugh; she removed one of her hands from Catherine's shoulder and let her finger trace Catherine's jaw line. Before brushing her lips down Catherine's neck and whispering "Not yet"

Catherine pouted as she slid away from Jenny. She slid out of her jacket and it fell to the floor. Her shoes were kicked off and she stood there in front of Jenny. Jeans hugging tightly at her thighs while her hooded top kept everything Jenny wanted to see hidden away. Jenny removed her own jacket and moved forward with gentle sways of her hips, her eyes locked with Catherine's and they began a frenzy of movements…

Hours later, one Redhead and one blonde lay tangled in bed sheets. Jenny rolled onto her stomach and looked at Catherine who was snuggled into a pillow. Her sky blue eyes beamed upwards to Jenny.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Catherine teased, trying to do her best innocent face.

Jenny chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm the Director of NCIS" Jenny admitted with a smug grin.

Catherine immediately sat up and raised her eyebrow as high as it would go. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, it's true" Jen replied, her one hand gracefully played with the ends of Catherine's hair as she sat up. Jenny sighed heavily and looked out of the window. The snow was getting heavier by the second.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Catherine said. Although something else was on her mind. When the team asked her how the conference went, what could she say? 'I fucked the Director of NCIS, how about you?' She thought with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, it is" Jenny said, deliberately looking back to Catherine with a soft smile. She gently pushed Catherine back down so they were both lying on the bed. She brought the covers over them and snuggled into Catherine's side.


End file.
